Harry Potter and his only chance to change it all
by athanasius satan
Summary: Harry gets one final chance to save everyone after the final battle against Voldemort, will he be able to save them or will it end in disaster again
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter knew it was never going to end for him, he'd never get a rest from war and never get away from death.  
He sat in the abbandoned house praying the death eaters outside would not find him, knowing that like always they would.  
All his friends and all the people he considered his extended family have been dead for 3 years now, and out of all those that died only one truly hurt more than any pain voldemort could possibly inflict on him, even using crucio for as long as he can hold it.  
That person was his one and only love, soulmate, and destined lover, Ginny Weasley.  
Thankfully her death was a quick and painless one for her, but Harry saw it everytime he closed his eyes.

(Flashback)

"H...y... Ha... HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW"  
Harry's eyes flew open in an instant, serveying the room his eyes landed on a women 18 years old, red hair and the evilist smirk he has ever seen "C'mon hon I had a late night let me get a lit..." Harry started "No it's time to get moving you of all people should know we can't stay in place too long expecially with deatheaters in control of the ministry Harry. Now come on we gotta go." Ginny cut him off Grumbling Harry sat up"Alright, alright I'm getting up." Ginny smiled at him"Good I'd hate to have to hex you, or sick mum on you" Harry paled "You wouldn't...Oh who am I kidding of course you would" He finished with a shake of his head. "Great I'll meet you outside with everyone" Ginny chirped happily. Harry just kept shaking his head.

5 Minutes later.

"Alright lets get moving I'm here...SHIT" Harry said a he surveyed the area wondering how so much damage and bloodshed could happen without him even hearing so much as a yell.  
Thats when he noticed the wards surrounding their current hideout "MOTHER FU..." he started before BOOOOOOOOOM.  
Jumping in cover he surveyed where everyone was. From the looks of it most of his allies were already dead. Out of them he could see Fred, George, Bill, Remus, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, mad eye Moody, and last of all his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Unsurprisingly Ron had covered Hermione with his own body in an attempt to protect her from either the explosion or the deadly curses that were flying around.  
But the one person he was franticly searching for was nowhere in sight and that made him panick more than anything else.  
He felt like yelling out for her but knew it would be stupid and alert everyone else as to where the one person they were attacking this place for exactly was. Just then he saw in the corner of his eye Ginny's firey red hair at the corner of the building.  
He turned trying to see more clearly and thats when he remembered that A) this was a battle and B)never get distracted by anything aka as Mad Eye would say "Constant Vigilance.  
"Avada kedavra" Harry froze cursing his stupidity and thats when Ginny ended up jumping in front of him shoving a note in his hand just as the curse hit her instead of him.  
Just as she hit him from the force of the curse he felt the familiar pull and spinning that always meant a port key had just been used and before another thought could go through his mind he found himself holding his beloved wife Ginny Weasley Potter in his arms looking into lifeless eyes at the exact same clearing they had exchanged their vows and the place where he had the strongest happiest memmory he could ever had now became the one place where his saddist memmory was.  
Knowing there was nothing else he could do he began crying as he dug and dug. He didn't even bother to conjure a shovel hell he wasn't even able to think clearly, all that was going through his mind was "Why, why take her, why did she do it, WHY!!" over and over again.  
He didn't even realize that he had used wandless magic to make his hands as strong as diamonds, for he was digging a hole straight down 6 foot by 6 foot, now this normally wouldn't be too odd, but in this case he was digging it where their alter had been right on top of marble rock.  
He would not realize this until three days later after he went back to talk to her one final time before he would leave to fulfill his destiny and repay Voldemort for what he has done.  
Just before he left he conjured a marble statue of Ginny with angel wings and inscription.  
As he was about to leave he read it once more as a tear trailed down his cheek."Here lies Ginny Potter, Beloved daughter and wife, An angel sent to earth for love and support."

(End Flashback)

"Do you see him" said one "No maybe he went this way" came the reply.  
Harry just stayed silent as the passed hoping they'd set off he trap and thats when he heard, they had fallin for it he could hear them when they stumbled on it and then there was nothing no sound, no pained cries no nothing, thats how he knew it had worked that and he sensed them dissapear.  
He closed his eyes and sent out his senses, he had learned that he had a gift that no one in recorded history had. He could sense all magic no matter how strong or weak, he could even identify people he sensed just by their magic, but he had to concentrate to identify who belonged to what magic.  
He had learnt about his ability a couple months after the death of everyone, he remembered how he felt, how he cursed himself for days after he found out that he could do it, and last of all he remembered how exhausted he was everyday trying to train his ability as much as he could.  
But he had to also train his other new ability, his wandlesss magic, after training his magic sense enough to be able to tell when magic is being used within three miles of himself at all times and what the magic used was supposed to do, he was now capable of casting all of the spells that he knew silently and wandlessly without really thinking about it, but he still used his wand he didn't want to let his enemies know about his true abilities and how he could easily defeat most of them.  
Harry stood after finding no one else around other than himself, he started walking down the street and thats when he felt the all too familiar magic of the darklord apperating onto the street in front of him facing the other way.  
"Report" he barked.

Silence was all that met is order, he looked around the street in front of him wondering where they all were, he had sent 100 of his loyal deatheaters to search the area for that Potter brat.  
Then he whipped around to stare at the spot Harry was at three seconds before, with a suspicious glare he never let his red slitted eyes waver from that spot.  
Meanwhile Harry was behind some rubble trying to think of what to do, he knew he had to fight he was just trying to think if now was the time to end it all, he had just now collected the last of the horcrux's that Voldemort had created he just had to destroy it before he fought and thats what he would do.  
He didn't have anything strong enough to destroy it on him though. He knew that the killing curse would do it for it would kill the soul in the item on contact but he refused to use the unforgivables ever again, he decided this after he had used crucio on bellatrix, no he wouldn't do it himself. He knew Voldemort thought that after this horcrux he would be mortal once again, he never knew that he made one by accident the night he tried to kill Harry, but harry did he found out a year ago when he ran into an old friend of his headmasters, Nicholas Flammel who surpisingly to harry had created not one but two philosephers stones, and he had helped Harry discover and destroy the horcrux inside of him without harming Harry or losing any of the power given to him that night.  
So yes after this it would almost be done but how to destroy this one, then it hit him, with a smirk and a glint in his eyes he knew what to do it was the perfect plan and it would be a tribute to the three marauders that he considered family, the perfect last prank and it would be played on the least likely of people the darklord himself.  
By this time Voldemort had turned enough that he would not see Harry when he stood, "Who is it that could defeat a hundred of my servents without a trace of even a little bit of a struggle" Voldemort asked you could feel the anger and frustration in his voice.  
"Well i wouldn't say it was a person or even an entity really, you know how timed mini blackholes tend to just suck anything that gets close to them in. Its not my fault that all your moronic deatheaters tend to stay grouped together, which make them a perfect target for just about any highly explosive or wide range magical attack." came Harry's reply Voldemort whipped around with a smirk on his face"Well done Potter, didn't think you'd be good enough to think of that, I guess I'll have to teach them not to be so stupid in the future, a few crucios should do the trick. So why not come out and face me are you still trying to run, after all this time I thought you wuld have finally given it up"  
Harry stood and came partially into view "Well here we are, just the two of us, all I wonder is rather who will still be standing at the end of today, after all no one is here to interupt our duel this time, no portkeys, no one to jump into the path of oncoming spells, so who's it gonna be the twenty three year old man or the over the hills darklord, huh what do you think, frankly the only reason I believe I will win even if I have to die as well"  
"Strong words Potter but if you think you can beat me than you would be .. Avada Kedavra" the darklord started then finished with a smirk that fell into rage as he saw the curse get intercepted by the last thing he would have thought, his precious horcrux, the following cry of rage only made Harry smile.  
"Well I thought it only right that youd be the one to destroy the last one since of course you were the one to create it after all" Harry laughed as he continued dodging all the spells the infuriated darklord was casting at him.  
The duel was long and hard with both sides throwing spells and taunts at each other, for all the world you would have never seen the plan behind the fight, for it looked like Harry kept missing with every attack, you would have never realised what he was truly doin, what he had planned, he knew he would not survive this battle but he knew voldemort would die as well, it would end with the both of them, finally the wizarding would be able to recover.  
The darklord smirked, Harry could barely move and they both knew this was the last attack, as Harry surveyed his work it was coming together now all he had to do was delay him and it would all end, they both cast the final spells they would ever cast.

"Avada"  
"Expell"  
"Kedavra"  
"iarmus"

The spells collided as they had in the graveyard both casters concentrated on their spells and thats when Harry saw it, it was time he knew it all he had to do was use his wandless abilities to truly end it, he lifted his hand and thought "accio big ben" he watched as Voldemort's spell got closer, he smiled closing his eyes he added "It's finally over" just before the spell hit him he saw that Big Ben which he had made start to fall over with all the spells Voldemort thought were aimed at him come crashing down on top of the shocked darklord and he knew at that moment he was right, they both had died that day.  
And then everything went black. 


	2. hell or worse?

Harry slowly started to open his eye's ready and willing to face his afterlife, he found himself looking at a very familiar sight that he would know anywhere.

"Shit, and here I was thinking I might catch a break at least once, but no I find myself in hell cause I don't see any other way I would be in this cupboard again. Heh oh well if I have to spend eternity in hell I might as well make Voldemort and Satan himself rue the day they met me." Harry thought

BANG BANG BANG. Harry jumped when he heard the voice he never thought he'd hear again "BOY, get up breakfast isn't going to make itself, now get up before I have to drag you out." came the voice of Vernon Dursley

Getting up Harry slowly moved to the door of his "room" expecting that any minute everything around would shift into another scene that would torment him even more, but it never came, no shifting, no pull, no nothing strange and that is what made him truly nervous.

Not knowing what was going on he left the cupboard and headed into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast only to find that he needed a stool? to reach the top of the stove.

Trying frantically to figure out what was going, not saying a word he listened for anything that would show him that this was an illusion, he knew that the killing curse had hit him dead on without a doubt, so how come he couldn't hear anything to give it away.

Thats when he remembered "STUPID HARRY, STUPID. How could I forget about what I have relied on to survive for 5 years now." Harry thought as he expanded his senses trying to detect anything that would show him where he truly was, only to find blood protection wards??

But it couldn't be the wards haven't been up since he left the Dursleys at seventeen a whole seven years had past since then they had to be void now, but as he pushed his senses harder to find the true spells he thought would be behind these ones only to find nothing, and start to get dizzy and as he opened his eyes everything was blurry and getting dark. He had just enough time to turn off the stove before he passed out hitting the floor with a resounding THUD.

Vernon and Petunia entered the kitchen ready to yell at the freak about making too much noise again, only to find the seven year old boy laying on the floor bleeding from a small wound on his head from the fall.

When they went to check the boy, they had to recoil from the exuding heat coming from him. "Whats wrong with him Vernon" Petunia asked "Probably a freak thing, just leave him there I'll lock him in his cupboard for a few days when he wakes up." Sneered Vernon "But Ver..." started Petunia "NO BUTS PETUNIA LEAVE THE FREAK BE." Shouted Vernon.

Meanwhile in Harry's mind.

"Ow my head... hmmmmm I was expecting a lot more pain than this." stated Harry only to jump, how far he didn't know because he was in pitch black. "You still think your dead my dear boy? My my whatever will I do with you, I thought you were a bit more prepared for the unsuspected than this Harry." Came a mysterious voice from behind Harry.

Whipping around and raising his hand ready to curse who ever it was Harry asked "Who are you, what do you mean think that I am dead, and if I'm not dead WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" With a sigh and then a slight chuckle the man began introducing himself "Harry my boy calm down just a little bit there and have a seat." with a wave of his hand there were two chairs facing each other, sitting in one the man gestured for Harry to take the other "Trust me Harry you will want to have a seat for what I am about to tell you." the man stated, with a sigh and an angry look on his face Harry replied with venom "FINE but you better tell me everything i want to know" with a wave of his hand to make sure there were no traps on his chair, finding nothing he flopped down with another sigh.

"No worries, no worries at all young man. Now to start with, my name is Athantias, you may call me Athan if you wish, and before you ask again no you are not dead, ah ah no interupting Harry I will answer more when I am done explaining, now where was I ah yes you are very much alive, you see that killing curse as you mortals call it is not what it truly was made for, yes it can be used to kill people but what it was made for was to seperate the soul, mind and magical core from its bounds of flesh, great for meditation, but you see it had been twisted just enough throughout the years to become what you call the killing curse."

"Now why you are not dead is your biggest question yes?" asked Athan. Harry just nodded in affirmative. "Very well then, now Harry you see when you were fighting that sorry excuse of a man, if you can call him a man, anyway I was watching and remember that, that was not supposed to happen, your true magical power should have started to manifest itself alot sooner than it did, and that would allow you to train it to full potential instead of the 10 percent you have barely even tapped into so far" at this Harry was quite confused "Ten percent thats all I have been using, and he said i have barely tapped into that much." Harry thought.

Smirking Athan continued "And since you were unable to save people who were not meant to die, yes i do mean the Weasleys and your love. So when the curse hit you I kind of grabbed your soul, magic core and mind and brought them to the past, so that I can help train your abilities to what they should be for your final battle against the... the... hmmmmm, well can't think of anything to insult him with, mainly because if I called him anything it would be a compliment to him and an insult to whatever I use. So anyway in doing this I have given you a final chance to save everyone and defeat Voldemort once and for all. I won't lie to you Harry this training will not be easy and the reason why I brought you to the age of seven instead of eleven is you will be going on a journey before going to Hogwharts. Do not worry about people finding out you are not at the Dursleys, for before you go I will train you far enough to create a doppelganger, which will act as you did up until you were eleven at which time you will return here and recieve your acceptance letter the same way you did befor after all we don't want to attract anymore attention to you than you already have now do we. Worry not about how long you have been here, for time here does not pass the same here for the five hours we have been here only two and a half minutes have passed out there. Tonight when you go to sleep you will automatically come here for your training shall begin then. For now though Harry I hope that you appreciate what I have done for you, and now I bid you farewell." And with that Athan dissappeared and Harry started to feel the signs of waking up.

As he felt the dream world dissappearing all Harry could think was "Another chance, I have another chance to save them, a chance to save them all." and thats when Harry realized "SON OF A BITCH... he was sitting right in front of me not three feet away and I still didn't see any of his features or what he was wearing. Damn he's good at hiding. Wonder if he'll teach me that."

Back in the Dursley's kitchen.

Harry started to come to only to find that his head was acheing and he knew that he would never get any aspirin for it, well not from the Dursleys anyway. Thats when he saw a red faced monster. (Vernon)

"BOY, YOU ALMOST RUINED OUR BREAKFAST PLUS YOU GOT SO HOT WE COULDN'T TOUCH OR MOVE YOU, luckily you weren't out long so we won't have to explain it to any one that might have come over, NOW BOY GET TO THE CUPBOARD AND YOU WONT BE GETTING OUT UNTIL I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOUR PUNISHMENT IS OVER." Roared Vernon, yep Harry knew it this was gonna be one hell of a party.

In the cupboard Harry knew he would not be getting out anytime soon, so he decided, thinking about training with a smile he thought "well no time like the present... hmmmm or should I say past... well since I am now here I guess it would be the present again" smirking he silently cast a twelve hour sleeping charm.

In Harry's mind once more.

Athan looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow "Back so soon heh, I knew that you wanted to start your quest but jeez you couldn't wait till tonight?"

"Well when you get locked in a cupboard for passing out while cooking by someone that hates you, you never know when you will be aloud to come out again, especially when you normally get locked up for a couple of days for absolutely no reason" Harry replied with a glare

"Ah yes of course I should have realized that I suppose, ah well the past is the past right Harry??" Athan quipped smirking at Harry who just rolled his eyes and asked "Well are you going to tell me about this training that you are supposedly going to give me?"

Athan just smirked and his blue eyes started glowing a pure blood red with absolutely no pupil and no whites around it just pure glowing blood red eyes, and thats when Athan let the shadows around him dissappear so that harry could see him.

Athan was 5'11, blond hair goatee, looked about 24 wearing a red undershirt with an open black short sleeve dress shirt, black pants, a trench coat with a red dragon that swirled around his body as if it were alive, he wore two samarai swords a Katana and kodachi, the katana was on his back pointin diagonally to his right side while the kodachi was on the leftside of his waist.

"Well then the training shall begin" Athan said his smirk growing even larger, into something that Harry was certain would make even Voldemort shiver with fright, and thats how Harry knew that this training was going to be worse than hell ever could be. 


	3. Training and a Surprise For Harry

Harry was running as fast as he could dodging balls of energy and fire left and right.

"Son of a bitch, this is what he calls training, I've been running from and dodging his attacks for three days straight now WITHOUT REST" Harry said to himself

"Woah, HEY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME HERE OR WHAT?" Harry shouted as yet another fireball just missed his head.

"Ah whats wrong harry, don't tell me you haven't noticed yet?" Athan replied with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"NOTICED, NOTICED WHAT YOU TRYING TO BLAST MY HEAD OF WITH ALMOST EVERY ATTACK, AND YOUR ENJOYINIG IT." shouted a hysteric Harry.

"Guess not than, well I'll tell you what I have been doing to you than. Well if you even thought about paying attention to anything at all you would have noticed that you have been getting faster and are able to react faster than you were when we began, and yes this training is affecting your physical body as well as your mind, you see I have setup a link with your magic so that as you train in here your magic will shape your body as it would shape if you were doing the same thing outside of your mind and since your mind will be used to circulating blood perfectly through your body you will have stamina no other person has, all because I have kept you running like this for 72 hours straight, your muscles have developed to what you will need them to be when the time comes and you will not have to worry about running out of breath or your limbs getting tired while running toward or away from enemies. So you see what I am doing to you is actually doing. All right and." Athantias said as he threw another fireball at Harry's head "thats enough running. Now we are going to work on occlemency and legilemins, and yes that means a big headache for you and no there will be no resting for the remaining fifty-seven days that we have because you do not need it for your body is already asleep and resting." All through Athantias's speech all Harry could think was 'OH Merlin help me i'm going to go crazy with this guy as a teacher'

2 days later in Harry's mind.

Harry sat with his legs crossed staring into the pure red glowing eyes that he has become accustomed to in the last couple of days, at first Harry had trouble just looking near Athan's eyes but now it was like staring into space.

"Well not bad Harry, not as good as me but I can guarantee that not only can you block all others from your mind, you can easily even enter the mind of any one including the three best occlumens that you know without them even being close to detecting you, of course you will never be able to block me or enter my mind and even if you could you would not want to for it would drive you insane." Declared Athan

"Well now what are you going to teach me great one." Harry replied sarcastically

"Martial arts of course and not just any but all martial art styles which will take 3/4's of the rest of our time here" Athan replied with that smirk of his that never fails to make Harry go pale and of course think 'I still think I'm in hell theres no other reason for him to be so cruel.'

Three minutes later Athan had Harry going through the katas of the first style to get used to it "Good good Harry now keep it up until I tell you to stop" said Athan.

Five hours later "Enough, now for the fun part..." Harry eyed Athan as he trailed of then Harry had to ask "Fun part?" with only the most regret he would ever have as Athan replied "Sparring of course. Now face me and prepare."

As they started Harry found himself propelled to the to the other side of the room or the floor with every attack that he threw.

42 Days later in Harry's mind

Harry throws a right punch only to be dodged, as Athan goes to counter with a close jab at Harry's ribs, Harry redirected the attack with his left hand and goes for for a roundhouse kick followed by a leg sweep and directly after an uppercut only to be dodged each time, Athan fakes a punch aimed at harry's gut and changes to a scissor kick at Harry's chin only to be dodged. Athan stops and holds up a hand to stop the sparing match.

"Very good Harry you seem to pick up on this quite fast and in the last 4 days I have been fighting you with a masters skills and have yet to land a single strike though I have been using my true strength to dodge of course, after all why would I want you to be able to hit me right, any way thats good for muggle martial arts now we will begin on magic of course with everything else I have taught you this is going to be a walk in the park because since you have been using magic ever since you came to this mindscape to make it so your body, muscles and everything else to progress so you can do this stuff when you 'wake up' you have yet to realize just how much your magic has grown through all of this, you will be able to cast the most difficult spells that you had difficulty with before easier than you could cast Lumos before and I'm talking wandlessly of course. Now we are going to start off with the spell you will need to cast as soon as you are back to your reality, the doppleganger spell." Athan said getting ready to tell Harry how he needs to focus his magic to create a doppleganger.

'Finally' Harry thought 'on to the good stuff, I wonder where he wants me to go so badly'

Harry and Athan sat down across from each other and began going through all the magic that harry was about to learn.

As Athan started to explain the complexities of each spell Harry listened with rapt attention trying to get every tiny little bit of information that he could.

Over the next twelve days Harry learned many different spells, spells that he not only never heard of but spells that he thought and was told were not possible to perform.

"Now that we have completed the training, for now anyway, I will take this last day to explain the journey that you must now depart on, it will be long and most likely difficult to undertake is some areas more than others. Now your first destination is a cave in America in it is a being that has not been seen in many many years you must seek it out and undergo its trial I have taught you everything I am allowed to before you go to see him, I can not tell you of the trial and I can not tell you why you must do this all I can tell you is that it is very important that you do this before you go to Hogwarts believe me it will come in handy if you do succeed. After this task you must travel to the south pole and seek out another being there and go through another trial. Next will be a volcano in Fiji and of course you will do the same there but that will be the last being that you will search out in areas that are away from London I will appear again only after you have done these tasks or when you are in desperate need of help or advice, but remember this no matter what I have told you there are secrets that I have that I am just going to love watching you discover at least one of them anyway its going to throw you for a loop I know that for certain." Athan finished with that same infuriating smile that always preceeds a lot of pain physical or mental.

Harry sat there thinking over what he was just told thinking just what could be so difficult with the tasks ahead and than theres that last bit that truly had Harry worried, especially if it was going to be fun for Athan, it never seems to go well when Athan says hes going to have fun doing something.

At the end of the last day Athan and Harry said their goodbyes for the time being, as Harry awoke Athan went to check on his little surprise he had for Harry.

At the Burrow

Ginny was fast asleep in here room, at least thats what it seemed like to everyone else at the burrow, but in reality she was in her mindscape speaking to a being that she had just met as he was explaining to her why she was not only still alive but why she was 6 again, and to say she was happy would be an understatement for she would be able to see her future husband once more and if what this Athan was telling her was true he had been brought back as well though he did not tell Harry that she had been brought as well and he wanted her to play along and see how long it took for him to figure it out for himself, but for now it was time for her to train and the smirk on Athan's face made Ginny go pale and shivers go down her spine. 


End file.
